


Only The Beginning

by Jen425, SerenityHarkness



Series: Greater Transgressions [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Akemi needs a hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Evil Jedi, Mind Rape, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/pseuds/SerenityHarkness
Summary: The Jedi make a very bad decision.





	Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> We are so sorry.

The first thing you need to know. Nobody was prepared for what happened. Nobody could have been. The Jedi were many things, but the thought of the horror the Council initiates is simply incomprehensible.

 

Until it begins.

 

The war has dragged on. Anakin is distrusted, and not within their narrow views.

 

And they need their Chosen One.

  
  


Anakin feels the warning in the Force the moment he enters the room. But he doesn’t know what it is. He’ll forget for half a year.  


It’s night. Dark. Light is unnecessary for the Council, so there is none.  


There’s only nine Masters in the room. Only the ones not dropping in by holo (Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi both not among them). The Force screams, and Anakin doesn’t listen.  


“You’re lightsaber,” Windu says, gesturing. “Hand it over.”  


What?  


“Why do you want my saber?” he asks. “Are you kicking me out.”  


“I will be returned to you,”  another Master says.  


“But for this,” Yoda says. “Hand it over you must.”  


And Anakin does.  


“Now kneel.”  


Again, He does, confused. What’s going on?  


“Sleep,” nine voices say with all of their power. And, helplessly, Anakin falls.  


(Ironic.)

  


Anakin had not even a moment to fight back, of course. Off-balance from the beginning. He’ll forever hate himself for it.

  


They go through his memories, he will remember later. One by one. He forgets his mother. Good moments and bad. He forgets the joy he feels with those he loves. He forgets hating the Jedi and he forgets being anything other than an obedient Jedi Knight.  


And he wakes up. The Council surrounds him and he returns to his kneeling position.  


“Knight Skywalker,” says Ki-Adi-Mundi. “What are your relationships with Senator Amidala and Arc Trooper Fives.”  


“They are my wife and my husband,” he says, not quite understanding… why. Why would he ever disobey the Council like that.  


“And to Master Kenobi and Healer Kelna?”  


“They’re my friends,” Anakin says, sighing. “Though I’m afraid they are far better at detachment than myself.”  


Which made no sense? He is a perfect Jedi, and he listens to the Council absolutely.  


“Go to your spouses, you will,” Yoda says.  


“Tell them that you are a Jedi, they were mistakes, and to never speak to you again.”  


“And you will henceforth no longer be assigned missions with Trooper Fives, Master Kenobi, or Senator Amidala.”  


Anakin nods.  


“You may stand and go about your tasks.”  


Anakin stands, bows once more, and leaves the room.

  


He does it. Of course he does. And his partners are too heartbroken to see the discrepancy. Obi-Wan assumes that Anakin has simply grown up. He’s barely changed on the battlefield.

 

Nobody notices.

 

So the Jedi continue this practice.

 

But one teenage Healer pushes too deep.

 

  
When she remembers Akemi will hate herself for ignoring it. The way the Force whispered against her senses as she paused before the Council Chambers, hand itching for the lightsaber she rarely used, and almost never carried in the Temple, is not carrying now, her combat skills laid in the Force after all not with a saber. She’ll hate herself for ignoring her own worry about why the Council had summoned her.

 

The only thing of note she could think of having done recently was investigating those Jedi that had started acting out of character. Those who, during healing, had felt ‘skewed’ when she was sensing them with the Force.

 

She’d still done it Quietly (but not quiet _enough_ ) because the one Healer she had brought it up with had said it was fine and she had pretended to accept that but she hadn’t…not really. Not when she kept encountering more. People who had felt fine one day than ‘skewed’ and acting strange the next. She’ll wish that she had just told _someone_ , Kelna perhaps, but she hadn’t wanted to tell anyone until she was sure that something was going on.

 

She wasn’t imagining things. And later she’ll both wish and not that she had informed someone about this summons because maybe than someone could have put it together sooner, but, at the same time, maybe they would have just ended up caught too…

 

And she wouldn’t wish that on her worst enemy.

 

But…that will be later.  
  
For now she is simply a little more cautious, curious as she enters the Council Chambers, wondering why the Council would want to see someone who is simply a Healer Apprentice so late.  
  
“You wished to see me, Masters?”

 

Akemi steps forward, the Force screams and she almost stumbles, autopilot the only thing that keeps her moving, bowing before the nine Council members in the room.  
  
“Kneel, please.”And she does, her mind racing too much to even register which Master told her to do so as she tries to figure out why the Force would be screaming so. She is in the Council Chambers! In the Temple!

 

There is surely almost no place safer.

  
“Sleep.”Nine voices overlap filled with power and she tries to fight the command but for all the skill and power she holds she is still young. Still only one person. Even if she hadn’t been caught off guard she is one against nine. And Nine Masters against One Apprentice?

 

It’s no battle at all and she falls into it, helpless even as she wonders ‘why?’  


 

An innocent girl just trying to find the truth. Sound familiar?

 

  
She fights.

 

She will remember and hold onto that,later.

 

Struggling, screaming in her own mind as they look through it, taking in all her memories and _change_ her. Take away the contentment she feels at keeping a track of her former crechemates, at making sure they are taken care of.

 

Take away the joy and happiness she feels when Kelna praises her.

 

The joy and happiness and fierce protective desire to keep them safe when she goes to visit the creche.Helping take care of Younglings.

 

Find the crush she has barely begun to acknowledge herself, something she has barely even begun to think upon and wonder at and they strip it away, crushing it. Take away the friendship from before the crush began.

 

Take her worry and curiosity and everything that started her investigation away.

 

And she wonders now why…why is she screaming? Why is she fighting? She knows she has lost something, but, before she can even try to figure out what she’s lost, they take that too.

 

They take it all and _change_ her, shape her into an obedient Jedi.

 

An Apprentice and Healer but Jedi all the same.

  
  


And this is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Tumblr @serenityharkness and @flaim-ita


End file.
